The stars aren't ours
by KatnissHermioneAnnabeth
Summary: Katniss is a new student at Capitol high school and she's only got one friend there but that'll change soon enough, Peeta Mellark's friends say he's too picky but he's just got "Standards", but when the new girl comes to town does he finally find the girl of his dreams? Read to see, no haters, rated M for a reason, don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's my newest Story which also happens to be my very first Hunger Games Fanfic, I hope you guys like it!  
I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Peeta Mellark was standing in the locker rooms of the high school gym, it was just stupid how there were no girls remotely dateable in his opinion, this was all ridiculous. All the girls that were good looking enough to date were NOT his type. He wasn't a fan of whores. "Peet you are WAY too picky!" Finnick laughs

"I have standards, is that so bad?"

"It is when you reject EVERYONE" Cato smirks

"I do not reject everyone!"

"He's right, he walks away before they can ask him out." Marvel snorts

"Why are you all against me?!"

"Because you have too high standards"

"No I don't"

"Prove it then, Annie says there's a new chick coming here tomorrow. If you don't think she's dateable then you have to go out with Glimmer."

"That's not fair...how does Annie even know that there's going to be a new girl?"

"They were friends on instagram for a while. You in or out?"

"Fine, I'm in"

Finnick, Cato, and Marvel all smirk at him before the bell for next period rings. This should be interesting...  
PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM/KE/PM

Katniss Everdeen was finishes unpacking the boxes in her room, her mom, her sister, and her had moved because her mom was guilty about dating again while living in their old house...the house that they had lived in when her father was alive. She was over it but was not ok with her mom dating yet, all the guys she dated either ignored her and Prim or tried to be "dad". It was stupid.

"Katniss!"

"What mom?!"

"Are you done unpacking?!"

"Yeah!"

"Good! We're going to go meet our neighbors"

"I don't wanna!"

"Why?!"

"I don't like _people_!"

"I don't care!"

"I'm not going!"

"Yes you are"

"AM NOT!"

"Don't sass me young lady!"

"I wasn't!"

"You are now!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Get your lazy ass down here now!"

"FINE BUT I"M NOT BEING NICE!"

* * *

"I hate just driving around Annie!" Finnick says sourly as she drives them down a middle class neighborhood which was soooooo not what he was used to.

"I don't care Finnick, this is her new neighborhood." She replies

"Whos?"

"My friend Katniss, the new girl that's coming tomorrow...the one you made a bet on with the guys." She says annoyed as Marvel and Cato elbow Peeta in the back seat of the car. Peeta sighs and looks out the window as they pass a house where Annie stops and says "There she is!"

Peeta looks up and sees a shortish (Compared to him) grey eyed brunette. She had pale skin, a pretty face, nice body that _didn't _scream _whorey_, full oh-so-kissable lips, a gorgeous chest that was definitely his type. This girl screamed that she was _made _for him.

"That's her?! Fin I have to say I don't hate you for talking me into this bet!"

Peeta manages to open the door of the car, push marvel out so he lands flat on his ass, and get out while still holding some dignity. Peeta strutted over to Katniss who had let her mom walk far ahead of her and her younger sister. Peeta winks at Katniss and says "Hi, I'm a friend of Annie's and I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner and a movie with me this friday."

"Are you kidding me? 1. You don't know if I'm even single, 2. you just pushed some poor idiot out of a car so you could get to me, 3. you sound cocky and way too sure of yourself for me to even _consider _dating, 4. Annie actually already told me about her guy friends and from what she's told me i'm guessing your the one that will sleep with anything that has legs to spread." She says crossing her arm and glowering at him.

"Why you bein a hata?"

"Why are you acting like Cher Lloyd?"

"BURN!" Marvel laughs as he gets up out of the gutter

"Katniss that was awesome! I knew you were feisty but I didn't know you'd explode!" Annie laughs as she gets out of the car.

Katniss laughs and says "Hey Annie, where did you want to take me again?"

"It's a surprise Kat, get in the back boys..."

"What?! We can't all fit back there! One of you girls will just have to sit on someone's lap...how about you Kat, on Peet's lap?" Finnick says

"In his dreams."

"Probably..." Marvel smirks

Katniss sits in the passenger seat as Annie sits in the drivers seat while the boys had no choice but to cram into the back seat. Once all the doors had shut much to the discomfort of the boys, Annie drives for about 15 miles as Katniss called her mom to tell her that she'd be back late.

* * *

"Katniss have you ever gone to a bonfire?" Annie asks as they pull up to a huge forest that smelled like a mixture of honeysuckle and pine nettles.

"No, what do you do at a bonfire? I've only ever lived in the city...I only went to the woods to go hunting with my daddy."

"Really? Well we roast marshmallows, tell ghost stories, drink sometimes, make out...in fact the first time I ever slept with Finnick was at a bonfire. It wasn't mind blowing but he was sweet..."

"HEY!" Finnick says from the back as his friends laugh while opening the doors to get out.

"BONFIRE! WOOOOOH!" Cato laughs as Katniss gets out shyly

"Katniss let's talk while these idiots get the bonfire ready...this'll be a night to remember, I'll make sure of it Katniss." Annie says smilingly as they walk away from the excited boys and the red convertible.

* * *

**May not be the best but I hope you all like it! BTW This was written for one of my best friends, Divergentarcher! Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for you guys, hope you like!**

* * *

Katniss and Annie walked along the path through the woods, away from the idiots as they grab everything Annie had packed in the back of her car for the bonfire party.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Katniss asked when they could no longer hear the whooping and laughter of Peeta, Finnick, Marvel, and Cato.

"I wanted to tell you that you got the people wrong. Remember how I described my friends?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend who's an idiot, one who would sleep with anything that has legs to spread, the one that you suspect is Gay, and one that has too high standards."

"Well Finnick is my boyfriend. Cato is the womanizer, Marvel is the one I think is gay and Peeta is the one who has standards too high for his own good."

"Oh...so I got it wrong?"

"Yeah"

"Oh..."

"I think you should give him a chance..."

"WHY?"

"Because as much as I wouldn't date him I have to admit he's cute, he's sweet, and he'll be a good boyfriend. In fact he'd spoil you rotten"

"I don't think so..."

"He doesn't give up easy so you might as well give him a chance..."

"Fine..."

"Really?"

"Yes really...I'll be nice to him and everything..."

"That is so awesome Katniss! We can go on double dates, and if after high school you're still with him and I'm still with Finnick we could go wedding shopping, then baby shopping!"

"I haven't even gone on a date with him yet Annie..."

"It'll be so much fun!" Let's get back to the guys...they oughta be starting the fire soon..." Katniss says

Annie lets her lead her back to the guys about 50 feet away from the path in a large clearing where Peeta and Cato were starting the bonfire and Finnick and Marvel were setting up three tents.

* * *

"I don't know what's up with her..." Peeta mumbles as he carries the beer to one of the tents

"Get over it Peet, it's just the only girl you've ever actually liked turned you down and thinks you're a womanizer instead of the whiny virgin you are..." Cato says casually as he carries out the food.

"There are no reasons in there that make me want to let this go..."

"I know that's why I said it."

"Come ON Peet, all you gotta do is romance this girl."

"She doesn't want me to!"

"Listen Peet...get the matches...you may be clueless but we can all see that her panties were soaked when she saw you. And we ALL know that Peeta junior was excited to see her."

"What about Peeta Junior?" a female voice says from behind them

"Katniss! Hi!" Peeta says as he turns bright pink.

"Peeta, could we talk while Cato finishes lighting the fire?" She asks sweetly

"Are you gonna hit me?"

"No."

"Ok...lead the way..." He says hopefully

Katniss grabs Peeta's hand and pulls him towards the darkening edge of the clearing and deeper into the woods, after about ten minutes of walking she leans against a tree and says "I'm sorry about earlier..."

"It's ok...I was kind of an idiot..."

"But if that offer of a date is still open I think I'll take it" she says

"You-Wha-I-"

She giggles slightly and says "Tonight is your chance to impress me."

She starts walking away but by the time she gets ten feet away he runs to her and picks her up then spins her around. He smiles when he sets her down and whispers "You know...my magic watch says you don't have any panties on..."

"That is NOT true!"

"Oops, it's 15 minutes fast..."

"Jerk"

"I'm sorry"

"You say sorry too much Peeta" She smirks and leans against a tree behind her, he smiles at her and leans close and his lips barely touch hers when Cato comes into view and says "Hey Peet! Your breadstick is showing!"

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter I hope you like it  
If you don't like don't read  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the newest chapter  
Hope you like it  
I do not own Hunger Games**

* * *

Katniss looked at Cato, then Peeta's face, then down at the large bulge of in the front of his pants. She blushes bright red and says "I'll see you in a bit Peeta..."

She runs off blushing as Peeta glares at a snickering Cato. "Nice...really nice Cato"

"It's not my fault that you haven't trained your little friend."

"You could've just left us alone for a while..."

"You'll have plenty of time alone Peet, Annie just told me the sleeping arrangements. Since we're staying here for the weekend she'll be _sleeping_ in one tent with Finnick, Marvel and I will be sharing one, and you and Katniss get the last one all to yourselves."

"Fine. Don't forget condoms with Marvel, wouldn't want to have unsafe sex."

* * *

"Annie I kind of wish you had told me we were camping I could've brought you know...CLOTHES...and I could've told my mom." Katniss growls with her mind still half way on how big that bulge had been...Peeta was sooooo not average...

"I have to go back into town anyway, we can stop by your house after getting some more stuff from the store." Annie says

"Ok when are we gonna go?"

"In a few minutes, what had you blushing so bad?"

"Well I was talking to Peeta...and he had me against this tree...and we were barely kissing when Cato calls attention to Peeta's...breadstick..."

"Oh...OH!"

"Yeah it was awful!"

"How big was his supposed _breadstick_?"

"ANNIE!"

"Come on this is girl talk...tell me..."

"I don't know exactly but you could tell it was soooo above average..."

"Oooooooh, maybe Kat could get lucky this weekend..."

"ANNIE!"

"Oh come on, you two_ are_ sleeping in the same tent."

"We are?"

"Yep, now come on let's GO!"

Katniss sighs and follows her to the car so that they could go to town again. Before long they're pushing a cart around the store. Annie smiles as she turns down an isle near the deodorants, Katniss looks at her phone for a minute then when she looks at what was thrown in the cart she almost swallows her tongue. "ANNIE!" She whispers

"What?"

"Why the hell do we need so many dang condoms?!"

"Well I'm sleeping with Finnick and let's face it, he's going to be hounding me all weekend."

"He can't be able to that many times!"

"The others are for you and Peeta"

"I JUST MET HIM!"

"So? The first time I met Finnick was at my first bonfire three years ago, that was also the weekend I first slept with him."

"..."

"Katniss it's not a requirement, but it'll probably happen."

"How do you know?!"

"With a mixture of alcohol, teenage hormones, and the raging hard on he had for you, I'd say that you guys will be having some adultish fun in your tent this weekend."

Katniss blushes and says "I am not going to be drinking"

"Highly doubtful but whatever, you go ahead and call your mom while I finish shopping"

* * *

"Katniss when are you going to be home?"

"Actually mom I'm gonna be camping with some friends..."

"Oh...well do you even have clothes with you?"

"No, I was thinking that maybe I could swing by and pick up some clothes..."

"That sounds alright to me I suppose...when will you be coming by?"

"In about a half hour..."

"Alright...want me to pack for you?"

"No it's ok mom, I can do it...Annie is gonna help me..."

"Ok, bye Katniss"

"Bye mom..." she hangs upas Annie comes out.

"Let's go Kat, we have to get to your house and grab your stuff before we head back to our men."

"Wow, I'm barely his girlfriend and he's already my man?"

"Yes."

"Wow...let's go."

They leave and drive toward Katniss's house.

* * *

Peeta sits in his and Katniss's tent by himself while Cato and Marvel went fishing. He looks down at the bulge in his pants and sighs, he was going to have to get rid of this or he'd be in a worse state with Katniss...He unbuttons his jeans then pulls them down along with his boxers. He starts stroking himself as he thinks about Katniss doing this...he starts moaning her name as he gets closer and closer to the edge. He closes his eyes and as he cums he hears a girl screech...his eyes shoot open and he sees Katniss sitting there pale faced with her shirt covered in his cum.

"Oh...my...god..." he says horrified

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter  
I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

"Katniss I am so so so so sorry! I SOOOO did not mean to do that!"

She closes her eyes then comes inside of the tent then pulls off her shirt with him still sitting there shocked. She looks over at him and says "It's...fine."

"Re-really?! Are you su..." he starts but the words get stuck in his throat as she pulls off her boots and jeans leaving her in her black matching underwear.

"Something wrong Peeta?"

"A-" he starts but can't finish because she then turns to him to show her chest

"Are you ok?" she asks feeling his head

"I- um..." he whispers weakly then her eyes drift down to his open pants where he was hard again

"Didn't you get it out of your system already?"

"I did...then you got undressed and...god..." he mumbles

"Um...am I that ok looking?"

"You're better then ok looking...you're the sexiest chick I've ever seen..."

She smiles as she blushes at the thought

He sits up and tucks himself into his pants again and says "I could leave while you change if you want..."

"No it's ok..." she says smiling as she pulls her bag towards her

Peeta nods and pulls his shirt and jeans off so that he could change, Katniss licks her lips at the sight of his six pack but doesn't say anything.

She pulls off her bra and rummages for a shirt while peeta gapes at her chest as even more blood rushes to his groin. She looks up and at him and says "Is that a bread loaf in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

She smirks and pulls on a dark green cami before laying down on her sleeping bag in her cami and panties.

Peeta gulps and pulls on some sleep pants as he looks over her.

"Katniss I l-like your pajamas..."

"Thanks Peeta...hey Annie put our stuff from the store in a plastic bag do you think you could go get it from her?"

"Sure, be right back"

He leaves and she thinks about the dare Annie had told her...  
_In the car on the way to the campsite..._

_"Katniss why are you against having sex with Peeta?"_

_"I'm not"_

_"Then...nah you wouldn't do it..."_

_"What wouldn't I do, I bet you I could"_

_"I was going to dare you to sleep with him by the end of this weekend and you'd have to start tonight...like making out or something."_

_"I-I-I'll do it." _

_"You will?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Great!"_

Katniss looked down at her bare feet then grabs her brushes her hair quickly then puts on her coconut lip gloss and adjusts her boobs in her shirt to show them off more then lays on her side while facing the door of the tent.

* * *

Peeta walks over to Annie and says "Katniss says that you had our stuff from the store over here..."

"Yeah it's over there" she says pointing to a bag

He grabs it but a small box falls out. He picks it up and sees it's a package of extra large condoms...he pales and goes back to the tent and is about to ask what the condoms were all about when he sees her laying on _his _sleeping bag with glittery lip gloss on her pouty lips and her hair brushed and hanging around her shoulders in waves. She smiles at him and says "Peeta...come here...please?"

He comes in and zips up the door when he feels someone pulling the bag out of his hand and gently pull him closer. He looks to see her on her knees and holding his hand...she looked utterly adorable.

"Peeta, I kinda want to finish what we started earlier...you know when we were alone and away from the clearing..."

His throat goes dry and he croaks "Ok..." he sits down in front of her and with one hand wipes the lip gloss off her lips and whispers "I don't want that stuff in my future with you Katniss"

She smiles and he kisses her sweetly while putting one hand on the small of her back and his other hand found itself in her hair. She slides her tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. His mouth opened and his tongue met hers in a fierce battle for dominance, he won and soon he had her on her back panting as he nipped and kissed at her exposed collar bone.

"Well, well, well...what have we here?" Someone at the front of the tent says.

* * *

**Hey hoped you liked it! Don't like don't read!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter  
I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

Peeta pulls back and glares up at Marvel who says "I was gonna tell you dinner's ready, but I guess that you're just gonna eat each other's faces."

"Shut it Marvel"

"Why should I shut it? You didn't shut _your _mouth while you and Katniss were playing tongue tag."

"LEAVE!" He growls

"I don't have to!"

"Get out Marvel! You're ruining the mood!" Katniss hisses at him.

Marvel raises his eyebrows but leaves as Katniss lays down and pulls him on top of her while whispering pleeeease continue now!"

He chuckles and kisses her and sucks on the sensitive spot behind her ear, she moans loudly and slides her fingers into his hair and wraps one leg around his waist to pull herself closer to him.

"Katniss you're beautiful..."

"Thank you...you're cute too I guess" she teases

"He chuckles against her skin and says "want to go to the bonfire now?"

"I don't know...I kinda like being under you...that sounded SOOOOO wrong!" She laughs

He pulls himself up so he can see her better and strokes her cheek as he stares into her bottomless grey eyes. Peeta kisses her slightly pink lips then pulls back and whispers "lets go out there..."

"Ok, we can continue later?"

"Totally, I can't wait to play with that fierce little tongue of yours again" he laughs

Katniss fixes her shirt and pulls on some pants and shoes, but before she can go outside peeta grabs her hand and says "Here, wear my jacket, I don't want you getting cold..." he hands her a black jacket.

She puts it on and kisses his cheek in thanks.

They go to the fire where Annie, Finnick, Cato, and Marvel are all sitting around it and laughing. When they get over there Cato smirks and says "So tell us everything...or are your tongues too tired?"

"No, no Cato, I don't think it's just their tongues that are tired, their voices are probably sore too..." Marvel smirks

"Who wants to bet Peeta is a virgin boy no more?" Finnick snickers

Katniss turns pink and runs off out of the clearing, and after a well aimed blow to Finnick's cheek Annie runs after her. "Katniss?! Where are you?!"

"I'm over here..." Katniss mumbles as she hugs her knees to her chest while sitting against a tree.

"It's ok..."

"They were so mean..."

"It's ok...they were just joking Katniss"

"It was so embarrassing! I want to go home!"

"No, you should stay here, we'll have lots of fun ok?"

"...ok..."

"Good, now lets go back to camp."

They start walking back and they see the guys all asleep except for peeta who had gone back into the tent.

* * *

Katniss walks over to their tent and he says "Hey, I'm sorry about those idiots. You shouldn't be embarrassed you were a great kisser..."

"Thanks...can we just go to sleep? I'm really tired...but maybe...you could zip our sleeping bags together so that we be warmer..."

"If you want to sleep in the same bed...er...bag as me all you have to do is ask" He says smiling.

She smiles and says "Just do it Peeta"

He zips their sleeping bags together and puts an extra blanket over it to keep them warm and three under it to keep them comfy. Finally he puts his pillow down at the top of the bag and says "Lets go to bed Kat..."

He gets in the bag then she does, she snuggles close to him and lays her head on his chest happily.

* * *

**Here you go, sorry if it's too short**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the newest chapter  
Hope you like it  
I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

Katniss woke up with a hand playing with her hair and a pair of lips grazing over her head, she smiles to herself and kisses Peeta's tan chest. she feels the low rumble of Peeta's laugh in his chest as he feels her lips touch his skin. Katniss looks up into his blue eyes and says "Morning cute stuff..."

"Morning sexy" he chuckles as he looks down at the brunette goddess that was using his chest as a pillow. Her hair had fanned out in her sleep and now tickled his skin, her eyes were so gorgeous he could stare at them forever, whenever he thought of grey he used to think depressing, dull, and ugly...but from now on he would think of beautiful, stormy, deep, and vibrant. She was beautiful, she was sexy, she was sweet, she was funny, she was sensitive, she was strong, and she was trusting. He had never felt this way about someone before and he had known her for barely a day.

"I hate to interrupt your thoughts but you've been stroking me arm and staring at me for the past ten minutes..." She chuckles

"Sorry beautiful, I was just thinking"

"Ok, what were you thinking about?"

"You...us..."

"It's barely been a day...but I think I know what you mean."

He grins and pulls her closer while saying "I really do like you Katniss"

"I like you too."

"Why'd you change your mind?"

"I wanted to actually give the only cute guy here a chance...and I'm glad I did"

"I'm glad you did too."

She kisses his cheek and lays on top of him "You're warm"

"You are too..." He says as he feels her entire body pressed up against his

She straddles his waist and starts kissing him sweetly on the mouth which quickly leads them further. His hand slides under her shirt to the strap of her bra while she moans at the feeling of electricity flying between them wildly. Her lips and his molded together perfectly as if they were meant to be.

Soon he flips them over so he's on top and he starts kissing her neck eagerly as if she was his last drink of water in a never ending desert. She giggles and plays with his hair, suddenly Finnick walks in and says "Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you Peet." Peeta sits up sighing and says "Let her get dressed first Fin...I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright I'll wait for you by the campfire, and Annie is waiting for Katniss by the grill."

"Alright now go Fin."

Finnick walks out as Katniss kisses his cheek and slips out from under him and gets dressed as he does. When they're done Katniss hugs him and says see you in a bit Peeta...by the way I'm gonna call you my boyfriend, you might as well be anyway." She kisses his cheek then runs off to Annie.

"Finnick, what did you want to talk about?"

"Annie"

"Why? You've been going out with her for years"

"Last night I went to...you know fool around, take her shirt off, all that...but she kinda just shook me off...a lot. She just sat there till she fell asleep. She has never done that before."

"So? Maybe she just wasn't in the mood"

"She was! She was soaked down there!"

"This is between you and her, besides I don't feel bad for you. 1. Because you stopped me from making out with my new girlfriend, and 2. You've had sex, so you didn't get it last night! I haven't EVER!" Peeta huffs

* * *

Katniss runs over to Annie in a happy mood and says "What's up?"

"I didn't have sex with finnick last night..."

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

"It's a bad thing for him...I wanted to...so bad but I didn't"

"Why?"

"Katniss...I'm worried that he doesn't love me...we've had sex at least once a day for the last three years...he's just with me for my body isn't he?"

"No Annie no..."

"I'm such a slut...I hate this and I've been living with this hell in the back of my mind since the day we started dating!"

"Annie it'll be ok...just cut him off. If he stays then he loves you...ok?"

"Ok Katniss thanks for the pep talk, I was two seconds away from a break down."

* * *

About two hours later Annie and Katniss are sitting by the lake when Finnick walks over and says "Katniss could you leave us be for a bit?"

"Sure, see you Annie"

"Bye Katniss" Annie says smiling. When Katniss was out of sight Finnick crashes his lips to hers and slips a hand down the bottom of her bikini. She pulls away and pulls his hand out of her bikini bottoms.

"Annie what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Fin...it's just...I kind of want to stop having sex for a while..."

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"Because...it's not important"

"Yes it is! Don't you like it?"

"Of course I do..."

"Then what is it?!"

"I-I-Fin...Finnick I love you and we've been together for years but...I want to make sure you love me for more then my body..."

"Annie, that's an insult to me! You know I love you for more then your body...don't you?"

She swallows her words and shakes her head no. "ANNIE! How can you not know?!"

"You don't say it often, the second we're alone no matter where we are you always want sex, and no matter how much I say I love you during sex, you never do."

"Annie..."

"No Finnick, if you loved me for more then my body this wouldn't be this much of a deal."

"Annie baby, you know I love you..."

"No I don't. Finnick, I need this...or we're done..." she chokes

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, if you don't frankly I don't care :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter  
Hope you like it  
I do not own the Hunger games**

* * *

"Done?" Finnick asks horrified

"Done. D O N E. Done. Only if you'd rather have sex with me then sit and talk with me. Only if you only like me for sex. Would you rather lose me because I won't have sex with you or keep me and show me you love me without using your dick."

"Annie..."

"Choose..."

"Baby..."

"Choose."

"Sweetie..."

"CHOOSE!"

"FINE!"

"What do you choose. You have to tell me, I have a right to know whether or not my boyfriend left me don't I?"

"We're done."

"F-Fine. Done. Goodbye Odair." She says as she feels the tears spring to her eyes. She turns and walks up the hill as her heart shatters into a million pieces with every step away from Finnick. She doesn't turn back but lets the tears fall down her cheeks, she lets her hair fall in her eyes as she cries. She slumps against a tree and screams into the afternoon air in anguish. She slides down the tree, letting the rough bark of the tree scratch and cut at her skin. As she cried with her knees against her chest she felt cold droplets of rain fall onto her. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up to see Katniss.

"Katniss...he chose to leave me."

"I'm so sorry Annie..."

"Don't be...it's his fault...he left me...I just l-loved him so much..."

"Come on Annie...let's go back to the tents..."

Katniss helps Annie up and helps her back to camp as tears of her own slid down her face...but hers weren't tears of sorrow, hers were of anger. She was so angry she wanted to kill him...her only friend here had been a beacon of sunshine but then she sees that she wasn't on the inside. She was a swirling vortex of depression and doubt...she might do something drastic if Katniss didn't do anything.

She puts Annie in hers and Peeta's tent. Then she sloshes through the increasing mud of the forest to the lake. She sees Finnick laying in the sand, she walks over and kicks him in the ribs.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KATNISS?!"

"You hurt her...maybe not physically but for years you've hurt her. She loved you with all her heart and then some!"

"How the hell did I hurt her for years?!"

"She has loved you for years and all you wanted from her is sex! You are nothing but a disease on the backside of human life. You didn't deserve her when you took her virginity, you didn't deserve her for any of the years you were dating her, and you don't deserve her now. She gave you everything, you took it all like a pig then you threw it in the trash. She deserves so much better then you, it's not even funny. You're slime on the bottom of my shoe and I don't know what she could ever see in a cockroach like you but she sees something...I don't think it's there."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I do know...I know that my best friend has been depressed for _years _all because of you."

She walks away and he hears her let out a small sob, he had messed up royally. "Katniss! I do love her."

"I don't believe you because you don't show that you love her."

"I do though"

"Then why didn't you tell her? Why'd you let her go?"

"I-I know that she deserves more then me...I-I just thought she needed to be let go...it broke my heart when she walked away from me...it killed me when I told her that we were done."

"You broke her heart too...you're just another idiot who thinks that because he thinks she deserves better, then he _lets her go _then it breaks her heart. Just proving he's more of a moron then anyone ever thought." Katniss says glaring at him

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Actually ROMANCE HER! Treat her like she deserves! Be the man she thinks you are!

* * *

**Hope you liked it, sorry it's short, don't like don't read.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter  
Hope you like it  
I do not own the Hunger games**

* * *

Katniss stomped back to camp and rinsed off the mud before going into her tent where Annie was still crying.

"Annie it'll be ok, I promise."

"How can you say that..."

"Because I talked to Finnick..."

"You did?! What did he say?!"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Ok...I'm gonna go back to my tent..." Annie leaves and goes to her tent. Five minutes pass and Katniss lies down on the sleeping bag, Peeta comes in and sees her laying on the sleeping bag in a bikini and says "That's hot Katniss..."

She smirks and whispers "Come cool me off then"

He hugs her close and kisses her eagerly with his tongue sliding over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She grants it immediately and moans when their tongues meet. Peeta wound one hand into her hair and kissed her back happily. She pulled him down with her so she was laying down and he was hovering above her and running his hands down her sides as he kisses her happily. She arches into his touch and whispers "Peeta I love kissing you...it's like electricity..."

"I feel the same way. I'm so glad that you changed your mind...but I'm still taking you to dinner this coming friday."

"Fine by me..."

He kisses her again and she slips her hands up his shirt and feels his hard muscles, she smiles as they kiss then pulls back so she can get his shirt off.

* * *

Finnick walks back to camp tiredly with a bouquet of wild flowers he had picked for Annie, he smooths back his hair and walks into their tent to see her hugging her knees and staring at her pictures of the two of them together.

"Annie...can we talk?"

"I don't think we have anything to say to each other, you made that perfectly clear to me..."

"I was being so stupid Annie, I love you. I do, but I thought you deserved better then me so I thought I was letting you go. But I wasn't I was hurting you...and I was hurting myself. I want to do this right...will you go out with me this coming friday?"

"I don't know...are those for me?" Annie asks as she sees the flowers.

"Yeah...I only got you flowers once...but you deserve a lot more then a lousy handpicked bouquet of flowers..."

"They're beautiful Finnick..."

He hands the flowers to her and says "Give me one more chance?"

"Yes...but we are going to take it slow...ok?"

* * *

"Peeeeeeeeta!" Katniss whines as he pulls his hands away from her bra clad breasts

"What?"

"Why'd you stop?!"

"Because I wanted to give you a break."

"Did i say I needed one?!"

"No..."

"Come here then!" She whines

Peeta crawls closer and starts massaging her breasts again much to her delight. Katniss moans loudly and says "Oh, peeeeeeta..."

* * *

A few hours later Katniss is sitting in Peeta's arms as he nibbles on her earlobe while he pulls her into the sleeping bag to cover her up. Katniss keeps her back to Peeta as he holds her tiredly from behind as he kisses her sweaty skin.

"Katniss that was amazing..." he whispers lovingly as he runs his hand down her body

"P-Peeta..."

"What's wrong Kat...didn't you like it?"

"I l-loved it...b-but" she whimpers as tears fall from her eyes

"But what?"

"I'm a bad girl...I only started dating you this weekend and now you and I h-have already d-done something."

"It's ok...I'm the one to blame but you're a wonderful person, I'll treat you like a queen as long as we are dating."

She turns in the sleeping bag and hugs him despite her lack of clothing, he hugs her back and whispers "You're beautiful"

"Thank you" she says as she lays her head on his chest.

He runs his fingers through her hair and smiles down at the girl who was quickly falling asleep, she really was a ray of sunshine in an otherwise dull life...she really was made just for him, and he loved it.

* * *

"Have you noticed we get zero percent of the attention around here?" Cato asks Marvel

"Yeah...why is that?"

"I think it's because in some alternate universe we were barely noticed and died as teenagers...maybe even in some sort of game..."

"You're an idiot Marvel"


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the newest chapter  
I hope you like it  
I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Katniss snuggles closer to Peeta and shivered slightly at the gust of wind from outside the tent as night fell, he smiles and kisses her head while pulling another blanket on top of them.

"Peeta...I'm sore..."

"I'm sorry, was I too rough?"

"I don't think so, I think that's supposed to happen for a girls first time"

"Oh, ok baby" he says hugging her

"It was wonderful..."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he chuckles

"I don't want to do it again for a while though..."

"Ok, but why?"

"So I know if we grow to love each other, that it'll be real...not all about sex...ok?"

"Ok Katniss, I like the sound of being your love..."

"Shut it lover boy" Katniss laughs

He smirks and starts tickling her, when he does she squeals in surprise.

"What's going on here-WOAH!" Marvel shouts when he comes in and sees Peeta on top of Katniss and naked.

"MARVEL! GET OUT!" Peeta shouts as he covers up Katniss up with his own body while she looks like a deer caught in headlights

He rushes out and Katniss whispers "I'm a slut"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you are not, now let's get dressed" He pulls on some boxers and a pair of jeans while she pulls on a bra, some panties, and _his _shirt. His eyes roamed her beautiful form happily, her hair mussed up from _his _hands running through it in the throws of passion, her lips red and swollen from _his_ kisses, her pale skin dotted with _his _love bites...

"Peeta? What are you staring at?" Katniss asks although she didn't hear his answer because of his bare chest...so hard and strong...tan and defined...so covered in scratch marks from her own nails that had gotten a mind of their own during their lovemaking.

"Now who's staring?" Peeta chuckles as he stares back at her

* * *

"What ARE you babbling about?!" Cato shouts at Marvel

"I. Just. Saw. Peeta. Fucking. Katniss!"

"Be serious, he's a virgin and he will be for a loooooong time"

"Who is?" Peeta asks from behind Cato

"You."

"Not now..."

"So Marvel walked in on you and-"

"No. He didn't we were done, and we were talking then I decided to tickle her..."

"While you were naked?"

"Yep"

"Ok then. Congrats Mellark!" Cato laughs

Peeta takes a seat and stokes the fire thinking of how stupid they must sound to Katniss...

"Hey Peeta..." Katniss says kissing his cheek from behind

"Hey, you ok?"

She nods and sits next to him happily as the fire burns higher, she lays her head on his shoulder peacefully and he smiles...it just felt right to be with her.

* * *

Before they know it they're packing up the car and going home, Katniss sits in Peeta's lap _much to his delight_ but is dropped off first. "Kat!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?!"

"Sure"

"Cool!" He says happily as he closes the door. For the first time in his life he had a girlfriend he _actually _cared about.

* * *

"MOM! I'M HOME!" Katniss shouts as she walks into the house

"Fine! How was your weekend?!"

"GREAT! I got a new boyfriend!"

"That's nice dear"

Katniss practically skips up the stairs to her room and flops down onto the bed happily. She thinks of the night before when she had been in Peeta's arms...how warm and safe she had been...she happily lays in the bed as night slowly falls over the quiet house...she jumps at a sound...a soft tap tap tapping...she looks to her window and sees a pebble hit it then fall away to the ground. She runs to her window from the bed and sees a hooded figure. She feels her heart leap at the sight and she opens her window. But when she does the window is a glass door and there is a small white balcony beyond it's threshold, she steps out in a flowy white nightgown that was covered in small pale blue roses, embroidered into the gauzy cloth. A wind finds its way to her and blows through her dark hair while bringing the sweet scent of flowers to her nose. A hand grasps the balcony and pulled it's owner over the railing. The hooded figure walks to her as the wind continues to blow. He lowers his hood to reveal her lover, his handsome face seemed to glow in the moonlight, his golden hair was ruffled by the wind, his lips moved closer to hers but just before their lips meet he whispers "The night is ours my love"

"KATNISS! WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Katniss sits up and thinks of the dream...she tried to graps at the details but they trickled from her mind like water in her fingers.

* * *

**Here you go guys sry if it's short I'll update soon, don't like don't read  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the newest chapter  
Enjoy  
I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

Peeta runs a hand through his messy blonde hair as he gets out of bed, he had a sweet girlfriend now, he had to look at least half way decent. He goes into the bathroom and shaves off the blonde stubble on his face, then he puts on cologne (The one Katniss had said she liked when she smelled it on him), then he pulls on a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He smirks at his reflection and thinks _how could she resist this?_

"Peeta! You up?" His dad calls

"Yeah!"

"Really?! That's a first"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence dad!"

"Why are you up on your own?"

"Got to pick up my girlfriend!"

"You've got a girlfriend?!"

"As of this weekend yeah!"

"Alright Peet!" His dad shouts. Peeta grabs his jacket and back pack before running downstairs and running into his older brother Rye

"Watch it! What's got you so excited?!"

"I've got to pick up my girlfriend!" Peeta growls through his teeth

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"

"The one I got this past weekend now let me through"

"Your last girl ended up running to me Peet this one will too."

"NO she won't! She's a sweet, beautiful, innocent girl who deserves more then an idiot who only thinks with his dick!" Peeta shouts before shoving Rye into a door so he can get by. He grabs his keys from the key hook and and goes out to his car, he gets into the black camaro and texts Katniss;

Peeta 7:15am: I'm on my way to come get you now  
Katniss 7:21am:I might not be ready when you get her  
Peeta 7:22am: That's ok, I can wait  
Katniss 7:24am: Cool then

* * *

Katniss woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing, she looks to see Peeta texting her that he'd be there soon. She shoots out of bed and texts him back while starting to brushing her teeth. When her teeth are brushed she runs to her closet and pulls out shirt after shirt, dress after dress, pair of pants after pair of pants till she finds a good outfit. She pulled on a long sleeved tight fitting blood red shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, and a green and silver jacket.

"Katniss are you up?!"

"Yes I am Mom!"

"Alright hon"

Katniss goes to the bathroom and brushes her hair before braiding it, then she puts on light earthy toned make up. She pulls on her charm bracelet that her father had given to her and smiles at her reflection before grabbing her back pack and running down the stairs and to the kitchen. Her mom smiles and hands her two toasted blueberry poptarts before the doorbell rings. Katniss hugs her mom goodbye then shouts bye to her sister Prim then gets the door where Peeta stands looking just too cute to be allowed.

"Hey Katniss, you look great." He says smiling

"Thanks, you look good too...but it's barely 7:45, when does school start?"

"9"

"Then why are we leaving so early?"

"So we can have time to hang out"

"That's sweet of you, but what will we do?"

"Learn more about each other...maybe have a kiss here or there..." Peeta chuckles as they get into his car. He kisses her cheek and starts the car.

* * *

Her heart pounded in her chest as his lips met her cheek, her breathing hitched and she took his hand in her own as he drove them to the school, his hands were warm and large around her small pale hand, she smiled at his confident stature, his strong build, his sweet personality, his cute yet masculine face...and he was all hers.

"Peeta were you really a...you know...virgin?"

"Yeah, did it show?"

"God know...you were wonderful."

"Thanks"

"So...what's our favorite color?"

"Sunset orange...what's yours?"

"Forest green"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Weeeeeell"

"What? What's your fvorite thing to eat?"

"You'll think I'm an idiot."

"I don't care now tell me."

"He looks over at her as they come to a stoplight and says "You."

"You are so weird!" She laughs

"Alright alright, but that was the truth. So what's yours?"

"Cheese buns from the 12 bakers bakery" **(Comment if you caught the book reference)**

"Oh I love those, my family owns that bakery"

"Really?...What's your favorite eye color?"

"It used to be blue like mine...but now it's grey."

"Why?"

"Because that's your eye color"

"That is so so sweet!"

"Thanks, so what's yours?"

"It's always been blue"

"What a coincidence, that's my eye color"

"I know you idiot" she laughs

"So any more questions?"

"Have you ever had a serious girlfriend?"

"No, but I plan to change that with you"

"That's sweet...did your mom just dump you in a barrel of sugar when you were born?"

"Not that I'm aware of..."

"Eat too much sugar as a kid?"

"Probably."

Katniss smiles and leans back in her seat as his car nears the school.

* * *

Katniss had never felt so happy in a library, they had started out talking as they walked around the school but somehow they had ended up there. He pressed her against the high bookshelves as his lips met hers in a ferocious kiss, their tongues danced into each others mouths as he picked her up. She moans at his every touch no matter how miniscule as his fingers end electricity through her.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Peeta...can you show me around?" Katniss asks _

_"Yeah, come on. That's the main office over there..." He says as he begins showing her through the large school. His hand closes around hers to pull her along. Katniss giggles at his enthusiasm.  
_

_"So what do you want to see?" he asks with a smile  
_

_"I already see what I want to see"_

_"Wha-OH!" he says slowly_

_"Wow Peeta!" she laughs_

_"Hey! I'm stupid when it comes to girls ok?"_

_"Alright I'll stop, what do you want to do?"_

_"I'll show you the library..." Peeta says pulling her towards the library's double wooden doors._

_She follows and soon they're walking through the romance novels in the tall, quiet, and dusty shelves, he picks up a green and purple book with a vanilla milkshake on the front with purple words written in cursive read; "Fifteen". Katniss takes the book from him and says "I've read this book, it's really very sweet."  
_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah and at the end of the book they kiss and-" She starts but is cut off by his soft warm lips on hers._

_END FLASHBACK_

Katniss pulls back with labored breaths and whispers "What time is it?"

"It's...9:45! We're REALLY late for class! It's almost over in fact!" Peeta whispers in a slight panic

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! If you don't I don't care! Don't like don't read **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the newest chapter  
Hope you like it  
I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

"CRAP!" Katniss groans into Peeta's neck

"I know how you feel..."

"What should we do?"

"Wait till after class is over, then we go to class..."

"What do we do till then?"

"Hmmmmmm...continue what mischief we were up to before we realized the time..."

"Ok..." she pulls his lips back down to hers and laces her fingers in his hair. Not long after the bell rings for the end of first period, they put their clothes to rights and leave the library to head t their first class; Art.

"Peeta. I'm no good at art..."

"You could be a model..."

"You can paint?"

"Yeah, a pretty good one I'd reckon..."

"You'd want to paint _me_?"

"Of course, it's not often I get a sexy girl to model for me?"

"I don't know, tell me when you get one..."

"Oh don't downgrade yourself"

"I'm not, I'm stating the truth"

"Not very well"

"shut it Peeta" she laughs as she scoots closer to him.

He throws an arm around her and kisses her temple as the teacher tells them to start on their projects he pulls a piece of paper toward him along with a charcoal pencil and stats sketching a picture of a girl with her back to them, sitting under a willow tree in a meadow. **(BOOK REFERENCE ALERT!) **Soon it's done and Katniss can even see the details on the poppies in the girls hair. She can see some of her face past the hair which was being blown into her face by a soundless wind. Her face was tired looking, but happy. Like she had been through many fights and many troubles but her heart still held hope. Her eyes were deep even in the picture but full of emotion that had somehow poured onto the page from Peeta's pencil. She looked more closely at the girl and saw she held a single object in her hand, a small pin that had a bird catching an arrow on it...it was lovely...then Katniss looked at the girl again and saw she was not thin as she first had thought, but instead she had a rounded stomach, it held a baby. She looked off into the distance expectantly as if waiting for something...or someone.

"Peeta that...Peeta that's beautiful..." she whispers

"Thanks, you really think so?"

"Yes...who wouldn't think so?" she whispers as she keeps looking at the mystery woman...

Soon enough the class is over and they go to first lunch. The picture plagues Katniss's mind as she walks around the lunch room, Peeta pulls her to a table and puts an arm around her as they eat. _Who was that girl...was she his dream girl? Why did he draw it...Is she a real girl? Am I just a way to lose his virginity so he knows what to do for her? What am I to him? _She thinks

"You ok Kat?" Peeta asks

"Yeah I'm ok..."

"You sure? You've been a bit off since second period"

"I'm fine Peeta." She says huffily

"Are you mad?"

"NO!" She says angrily before getting up and storming out of the cafeteria

* * *

"What did I do?" Peeta asks Annie incredulously

"What happened in second period?" Annie asks

"I drew a dang picture"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure" he pulls out the picture of a girl and Annie says "God you're an idiot. There are two things that could be wrong with her"

"What is it?"

"Well she could think you're fantasizing about some girl you haven't ever met and using her as a substitute, or she's jealous of the girl in the picture because she's not her and isn't the object of your so called adoration."

"...Wow..."

"Is that all you can say? Typical..."

"Annie who's side are you on?!"

"Katniss's because it makes more sense."

"But..."

"Find a way to fix it without my help. You're an idiot just like all guys." Annie says while grabbing her back pack and stalking off leaving Peeta, Cato, Marvel, and Finnick sitting there speechless.

"What's Annie's problem?" Marvel says after a few minutes

"Probably me..." Finnick says

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

_I am such a moron. I don't even know why I drew that picture...I might have just ruined my chances with Katniss!_ I think as I finish out the school day with her and Annie ignoring me. I get out of the door the second the bell rings and I go to my car after getting a text from katniss

Katniss at 3:58: I'm getting a ride from Annie so don't wait up

I sigh and drive home. When I go in my dad isn't home...as usual, I don't see him unless it's a holiday or something, my mom was in the parlor drinking her heart out again which was normal, my brother Leven was packing up his room for college...my only defense from an idiot middle brother was leaving for college...I knew I couldn't hold him back...especially with his fiance Rose...as much as it might kill me but I want him to be happy.

"Hey! Bread for brains! Did ya blow it yet?!" Rye says laughing

"Leave me alone Rye..." I say defeatedly. I ignore him as I walk up to my bedroom...it was on the third floor of the house and had a large view of the backyard. I drop my backpack on the bed and walk to an art easel and put the canvas up on it. I geab a charcoal pencil and start sketching...without thinking as I drag the pencil over the canvas. When I'm done I look at the picture and it's a beautiful girl, with grey eyes as deep as the most bottomless chasm. Her nose is sprinkled with freckles and her skin is as pale as the moon, her long hair was pulled back into a braid with baby's breath flowers in it. Her hair was dark and looked soft...she wore a white dress that went to her ankle, it was strapless so it revealed creamy shoulders and beautiful arms. That's when I realized she was Katniss...Perfect just like the real thing...I had to fix this...


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the new chapter  
Hope you like it  
I do not own Hunger Games**

* * *

"Katniss...Peeta is staring at you..." Annie whispers

"I know...he looks so sad...I'm gonna talk to him after class..."

"Ok-"

"And I'm going to talk to him ALONE Annie"

"Ok, ok Katniss"

"Good"

* * *

Peeta gazed at Katniss feeling as though his heart was ripped in two...she was so strong...yet sensitive...sweet yet firm...beautiful...lovely...funny...sexy...perfect for him.

"Peeeeeeta!" A squeally voice says in his ear

"Go. Away. Glimmer"

"Why?! Don't you like me?"

"No. I do not like you nor have I ever liked you. Besides...I've found a better girl then you."

"What? The new girl?!"

"Yes. I can't stand the thought of not being with her."

"But _I'm _here"

"And I don't care."

"But-"

"NO! GO!"

She walks back to her seat and begins to cry quietly.

Peeta shrugs and goes back to staring at Katniss..._If I can't have her then I want to remember every detail of her beyond perfect face..._he thinks.

* * *

Katniss waits for the bell to ring then watches everyone leave the room except for her and Peeta, she walks over to him and whispers "Peeta...could we talk?"_  
_

"Yeah...just go ahead and break up with me. I know that I was an idiot..."

"I don't want to break up with you..."

"You don't?"

"No, I wanted to apologize for being so sensitive..."

"No, don't be sorry I'm the one to blame"

"How?"

"Because I should've told you that the girl in the picture was you...with me...in the future...hopefully"

"It was me?"

"Yeah..."

"Peeta...that's...that's so-"

"Creepy"

"No, sweet"

"really?"

"Yeah"

"So...we're cool?"

"Yeah..."

She leans close to him and pulls him down for a kiss that set fireworks in their closed eyes...that let butterflies loose in their stomachs...that set fire to their hearts. She stands on her toes to reach his lips and he slightly stoops to meet hers. He pulls back first and whispers "Baby...I don't know what you think...but I think this isn't just for passing time..."

"I feel the same way"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Forgive me?"

"I don't have to, you didn't do anything wrong. Forgive _me_?"

"I don't have to either. You didn't do anything wrong either."

"Ok...walk with me to class?"

"Of course"

* * *

**One year later **

Katniss grinned as she was handed her diploma and had her hand shaken, she walks off of the stage into Peeta's open arms and hugs him tightly as everyone cheers for the class of 2014. Peeta leans close to her ear and whispers "I love you Katniss"

"I love you too Peeta" He kisses her sweetly on the mouth then says "I got you something..."

"What?"

"I know you don't like jewelry but..." He gets down on one knee and takes her hand "Katniss Everdeen will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes Peeta...I will" She whispers as tears fall from her eyes...he slipped the ring onto her finger as he whispers "The stars aren't ours Katniss baby, but I'd give them all up if it meant I could have you for the rest of my life..."

"You wouldn't have to Peeta, I'll stay with you for as long as you want me baby" She whispers happily

* * *

**Hey guys I know it's short but I thought it was a cute way to end it I hope you liked it if not I don't care :). Don't like don't read.**


	13. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue it's ten years later, hope you like it :)  
I do not own Hunger games**

* * *

Katniss smiled down at her six year old daughter Hope and says "Guess what!"

"WHAAAAAT MOMMYYYYYY?!"

"Auntie Annie is coming over with Uncle Finnick and Eric!"

"YAAAAAAAAY!"

She laughs as the little girl ran around excitedly, Peeta comes in with their two year old son Toby and laughs as Hope tackles his leg.

"Hope, Toby...Mommy and daddy have something to tell you..." Peeta says chuckling

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

"Mommy is going to have another baby..." Katniss says grinning

Peeta smiles as the kids hug their mother and kiss her cheeks, when they leave the room he kisses her while thinking of his picture from so long ago...how her eyes shined as she kept a hand on her slightly swollen stomach...how a smile crept onto her lips as the wind in the meadow had silently caressed her face and blew through her hair...

"Peeta...you're thinking of the picture again aren't you?" Katniss giggles

"Maybe...Come on baby, let's go after those two. I need to get the grill started."

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute" Katniss looked down at her wedding ring and remembered the weeekend she had first spent with Peeta Mellark...there had been some bumpy roads...a few fights that threatened their relationship...there were a few times when she wondered why he had even wanted her...there were times she loved him too mch for her own good...but she didn't regret any of it...she never had

* * *

**Here's the epilogue, I know it's short, but it answers some well asked questions. Annie and Finnick _did _end up together with a son named Eric. Katniss and Peeta had been married for around 8 or 9 years had two beautiful babies, got one on the way, may have some fights but they love each other all the more for it. Hope you like it :)**


End file.
